pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokémon Center
A Pokémon Center is a place in both the games and the anime where one can get one's Pokémon healed. A Pokémon Center is completely free and is found in most major cities in the games and anime. They can be found by their red roof in the games, and the giant 'P' in the anime. In the Anime In the anime, Pokémon Centers come in a variety of different ways, ranging from very tall buildings to tiny little huts. Occassionally, they can be found out in the middle of nowhere. Every center has a Nurse Joy and a Chansey to assist her. Pokémon Centers in the anime usually consist of a lobby, a recovery room for Pokémon in-healing to stay, an Emergency Room, a Poké Ball room, beds for weary trainers, and sometimes a cafeteria. They also have video phones and PCs, which trainers are welcome to use. All Pokémon Centers are connected in case of emergency. In the Games The Pokémon Centers in the games have stayed about the same way through with basic rooms, the Wireless Cable Club and the lobby which holds the Nurse Joy and PC. Again, every Center contains a Nurse Joy. Strangly, they never changed the music in the Pokemon Center through out the games. Generation I This includes Pokémon Red, Pokémon Blue, Pokémon Green, and Pokémon Yellow. In these games, there is a lobby with a Nurse Joy and a Link Club. The Nurse Joy will heal all the party Pokémon if need be, returning their HP and PP to normal and healing their status aliments Located on the far-end of the Center is the PC and the Link Club. The Link Club allows the player to link with other players and trade and battle others*. Whereas the PC allows access to the player's stored Pokémon and even to have their PokéDex rated by the known Professor, Professor Oak. *It is required to save the game before linking with other players. Generation II This includes Pokémon Gold, Pokémon Silver, and Pokémon Crystal. The basic structure of the Pokémon Center hasn't changed; however, the Link Club, now the Cable Club, is located in the second story of the Pokémon Center and the PC is now right next to Nurse Joy. Generation III This includes Pokémon Ruby, Pokémon Sapphire, Pokémon Emerald, Pokémon FireRed and Pokémon LeafGreen. The basic structure did not change, except for the stairs turning into an escalator to lead upstairs. Generation IV This includes Pokémon Diamond, Pokémon Pearl, and Pokémon Platinum. The basic structure, again, stayed pretty much the same, only now a Wi-Fi Square was added, leading the the basement of the Pokémon Center. Here, players can make poffins and play mini-games. Twenty players may enter the Wi-Fi Square, but the players are only allowed to spend a certain amount of time each day in the Wi-Fi Square. Generation V This includes Pokemon Black and Pokemon White. The basic structure is still the same, however, now the Pokemart is inside the Pokemon Center. It's located next to the door, on the right. Also, there is a place to sit down and read on the opposite side. Furthermore, everything is one space, with the stairs leading to a higher part of the Pokemon Center. That way, the Pokemon Center makes use of Black and White's 3D graphics. It also looks more like an anime Pokemon Center, because it's so big. Sprites Category:Buildings Category:Anime Locations Category:Kanto locations Category:Johto locations Category:Hoenn locations Category:Sinnoh locations Category:Unova locations